


Salem Center Academy 18 - Weightless

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [18]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's new student Douglas Green's first day at the Academy . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 18 - Weightless

Scene: The Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters - Time: NOW

It's breakfast time on a Tuesday morning, and the school's newest student, Douglas Green, watches the hubbub all around him in the school's kitchen / dining area, with something approaching bewilderment. Eva Bell and David Bond are working as de facto short order cooks, turning out plates of waffles, scrambled eggs and bacon, while everyone else helps themselves to juice, fruit, toast, muffins, jams and jellies. Phoebe makes it a point to sit next to Douglas and try to make him feel welcome. 

Eva [putting down a plate of waffles in front of Phoebe]: So you guys really got to meet Doctor Strange this morning? 

Phoebe: We really did.

Irma: He's as cool as you've heard.

Eva: Are the rest of us gonna get to meet him, too?

Phoebe: If what we saw this morning is anything to go by, we're gonna be working with him and the Avengers really soon. 

Fabio: Well, I guess that's better than being arrested by them.

Christopher's only response is an angry glower. 

Irma [gushing]: Captain Marvel is seriously cool. I wish I could be just like her. 

Phoebe: Yeah, she's pretty awesome. 

Eva: Did you guys see Captain America?

Irma: Sorry, Eva, he wasn't there while we were there. 

Phoebe: I guess we missed seeing him by just a couple of minutes.

Eva: Rabbits!

Irma [grinning]: Don't worry, Eva, I'm sure he's still gorgeous.

She catches a stray thought from Christopher, and her smile fades.

Irma: Christopher?

Christopher: Doesn't it bother ANY of you people that these assholes killed our friends? 

The entire kitchen falls silent.

Irma [quietly]: It's not that simple, Christopher.

Christopher: Well, then, explain it to me simply, because I just don't get it. How can you even stand to be in the same room with them?

He looks at Irma and Phoebe almost pleadingly.

Christopher: They killed your sister, you guys. They killed your mom.

Phoebe [her voice a near whisper]: We know. 

Christopher: How can you be cool with that?

Phoebe: We're not "cool" with it. 

Irma: Captain Marvel told us how sorry she was. 

Christopher: Sorry? Sorry is what you say when you drop a glass. Sorry is when you forget someone's birthday. Our teachers and friends are dead, you guys. Sorry doesn't cover this. 

Illyana comes into the kitchen and lays a hand on Christopher's shoulder. He looks up at her. 

Christopher: This isn't right, professor. 

Illyana [quietly]: No. It's not. But we're going to pretend that it is. 

Christopher: But why?

Illyana: Because everyone on the planet is going to die if we don't. 

She keeps one hand on the boy's shoulder, almost but not quite hugging him. 

Illyana: I know most of you have mixed feelings about this, at best. Believe me, I understand. I don't like it any more than you do. But there are two things I want all of you to consider. First, our whole world is facing a threat that we can't stop by ourselves. If all of us are going to live, then we are going to have to set aside our differences and work together. Second . . . 

She sighs mournfully. 

Illyana: Not all of them hate us, and at least two of them are actively trying to help us. And when those two are Captain America and Captain Marvel, I am willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. 

She looks directly at Christopher with ice-blue eyes wide. 

Illyana [quietly]: You don't have to like it. You just have to do it. 

Christopher [nodding reluctantly]: Yes, ma'am.

Illyana: Not all of them are monsters. Some of them are even sorry for what happened.

Eva [frowning]: You've forgiven them?

Illyana shakes her head. 

Illyana: Not all of them. And I'm not saying any of you have to forgive them, either. But for now, we have a cease-fire in the hostilities. Let's be smart and not waste it. All right?

There is a general murmur of assent around the table. Illyana squeezes Christopher's shoulder gently, and he manages to force a smile for his teacher. 

Illyana: This is an opportunity. Something good can come out of this. For all of us.

Christopher: Is this more of that higher standard stuff that Professor Pryde keeps telling us about?

Illyana [returning his smile]: You're learning, Christopher. 

David [setting down a plate in front of Illyana's place at the table]: Besides, guys, thanks to the President, we're not the bad guys any more. 

He looks at Illyana quizzically, as she picks up the plate and her coffee cup. 

David: You're not eating with us, boss?

Illyana smiles sadly. 

Illyana: Not this morning, David. I have some private calls to make over breakfast. Fabio, Christopher, Doug - I will meet the three of you on the hilltop for training in one half hour. Be ready. 

The boys [in unison]: Yes, professor. 

A few minutes later, on the other side of the building, Illyana is sitting at her desk with coffee, fruit and waffles, while chatting with Katherine "Kitty" Pryde on a video call, using her tablet. 

Illyana: So sorry to eat while I'm talking, Katya. But I'm really rushed today, and I know you'll want to hear this.

Kitty [grinning]: Not a problem, roomie. We've shared pizza and nachos in bed. Regularly. So, how did the summit go?

Illyana: Everyone's scared half to death. I can't say I blame them. [sipping her coffee] From what Stephen told me, there are literally millions of these things trying to punch a hole into our universe. 

Kitty: Yikes.

Illyana: Stephen and I were able to set up a sort of mystical early warning system, to let us know if they're about to break through. But honestly, Katya, I have no idea how we're going to fight these things off.

Kitty: You know we'll do everything we can to help.

Illyana: I know. And I appreciate it. How bad are things, do you think, when even the Avengers are scared?

Kitty: It doesn't happen very often.

Illyana: Carol - Captain Marvel - is also trying to contact anyone with super-powers, heroes or villains, trying to get as much help as possible.

Kitty: You seem to have done an about face - with her, at least. 

Illyana: It's hard to hate someone who offers you their life on a blood oath. 

Kitty does her best to suppress a smile. 

Illyana: Carol was the first person to admit any responsibility for the accident. She said to me all the things I needed to hear. It meant a lot. 

Kitty: Good. As long as you guys aren't fighting any more. I would much rather you stay above ground, than be an outlaw again. 

Illyana: I'm really going to try, Katya. 

Kitty: Is there any idea when these creatures are going to make their push?

Illyana: Nobody knows. So for now, we try to come up with a plan before they make their move. I told Captain America we'd follow his lead. 

Kitty: You have my support, Illyana. Tell us where and when to be, and we'll be there.

Illyana: Thanks, Katya. I'm really hoping Stephen can come up with a way to banish them before they get here.

Kitty: I'm with you on that one.

Illyana: Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. We have a new student.

Kitty: You do?

Illyana: His name is Doug Green. He's a local kid, from right here in Salem Center. He's only sixteen.

Kitty: And what's his gift?

Illyana: He can repeal the law of gravity. 

Kitty: Whoa.

Illyana: I hope you get to meet him soon. What he can do, it's pretty wild. 

Kitty: So, how did he end up with you?

Illyana [making a playful face]: That would be because my best friend in the whole world insisted I go into grief counseling. I met Doug's family through the DHS. Phoebe and I went to visit them yesterday, and after seeing what Doug could do, we brought him back to the school right away.

Kitty: Well, well. You're turning into a proper teacher after all.

Illyana [wolfing down a forkful of waffles]: Don't start.

Kitty: Oh, I think I will. I'm just delighted to see you going down the same path I'm on. 

Kitty pauses for a moment, and her tone turns wistful.

Kitty: I'm just delighted to see you, period.

Illyana: I promise. You're not losing me again. For better or worse, you're stuck with me, until the end of time.

Kitty: Good.

Illyana: Katya, I need a favor. Actually, two favors.

Kitty: Done. Name 'em.

Illyana: I'd like to borrow Betsy for a week, to work with Irma and Phoebe. 

Kitty: That shouldn't be a problem. I'll speak to her, as soon as she gets back. What else?

Illyana: Doug's father wants to pay tuition money while Doug stays with us. And - I do not have the first clue what I should bill his family.

Kitty: Ahh, you need a financial template for the school!

Illyana [sighing]: Desperately. 

Kitty: Consider it done. We're using forms that we copied from Xavier's. I'll have something emailed to you before the day is out. 

Illyana: Thank you, Katya. I really had no idea what I was letting myself in for, when I started down this path. 

Kitty: As I said . . . I'm delighted. Well, I'm late for a class, and you need to finish breakfast, so, I'll talk to you on our regular time Sunday?

Illyana: Absolutely.

Kitty: And I will get all the dirt on Sergei next time, right?

Illyana [laughing]: Yes, you will. I promise. [she stares at her friend's image with undisguised affection] I love you, Katya.

Kitty: Love you more. 

Illyana: Love you most. Talk to you Sunday.

Kitty: Can't wait. Bye!

The call ends, and Illyana quickly finishes the remainder of her breakfast. About thirty minutes later, Illyana is back on the hilltop, dressed in her Magik outfit, along with her students Fabio, Christopher and Douglas - who sees his teacher for the first time in something other than street clothes. He's not sure whether to be awed or frightened.

Doug: Uhh, do you always dress like that?

Illyana [smiling]: When I'm fighting monsters and demons, yes. Or if we're training, like we are today. 

Doug: Seriously. You guys fight monsters.

Christopher: Dude. We kick monster ass.

Illyana grins inwardly, seeing that Christopher has recovered his braggadocio.

Doug: And Eva said something about this being - a superhero school?

Illyana: Well, it can be that, if that's what you want. What I want is to teach you how to control your powers, instead of letting them control you. 

Doug: Is that sword for real?

Fabio: Trust us. It's real. 

Christopher: If you don't give the professor your full attention, at all times, she WILL use it on you.

Fabio: We're not even joking.

Doug [to Illyana]: They are joking, right?

Illyana: I'm afraid not. Fortunately for you, I've mellowed a bit. I probably won't cut you. Today.

Christopher: You think nuns with rulers are bad? That's nothing, compared to the Queen of Hell and her Soul-Sucking-Sword.

Illyana: All right, Christopher, that's enough. Unless you're feeling like having your soul sucked dry today.

Christopher: No, ma'am, I surely do not.

Illyana: All right, then. Button it. Fabio, to help Doug with his powers, we're going to need some equipment. 

Fabio: Sure. Any size in mind?

Illyana pulls Fabio close and whispers in his ear. 

Illyana: Can you make about a half-dozen balls, ranging in size from a baseball to a basketball?

Fabio: Sure. That should be easy enough.

Illyana: And make the smaller balls denser and heavier than the larger ones. 

Fabio: Not a problem. 

Illyana: Good. Do it. 

Fabio quickly produces six gold balls from his hands, and Doug watches in amazement. 

Doug: How do you DO that?

Fabio: No different than how you do what you do, man. We all have different gifts. This one's mine.

Christopher: And now you know why we call him "Goldballs".

Illyana: Fabio, Christopher, place the balls in a line, about three feet apart for each one.

Doug watches as the boys line up the balls, curious.

Illyana: Okay, Doug. Now. I want you to use your power, and just raise only the largest ball. 

Doug: But - I can't do that.

Illyana: Sure you can. 

Doug: No, I mean - I can't control it like that. 

Illyana: That's why we're here. To learn control.

Doug: But - when I turn my power on, it affects everything around me. Everything floats.

Illyana: You know, when Fabio first came to the school, he had a similar problem. 

Doug: Really?

Christopher [laughing]: Dude. He had gold balls flying out of his butt.

Fabio: I couldn't control my power, either. And I had gold balls popping out of me everywhere, and I mean everywhere, in all directions. It was really embarrassing.

Illyana: But as you can see, now Fabio can control his power enough that he can choose the size of the spheres he creates, and where and how they appear. So we're going to help you do the same. 

Doug: My dad said I was always used to be able to control it. But when I was little, I wasn't lifting anything more than a pencil.

Illyana: I think it's safe to say you can do a whole lot more than that now. All right, Doug. Concentrate on the largest of the six spheres. The idea is to lift that one only - leave the others where they are. 

Doug frowns, concentrating. After a moment, the largest sphere does begin to rise - but so do the others. 

And so do Illyana, Fabio and Christopher.

Christopher [flailing in mid-air]: GACK!

Fabio: Yikes!

Doug: Professor, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Illyana [floating serenely about a foot off the ground]: It's all right, Doug. That's why were practicing out here, on soft grass. We'd didn't expect perfection on the first try. 

Christopher: Yeah, fine, can we get DOWN now?

Doug: That's just it, I don't know how!

Christopher: What, we're gonna be stuck floating around up here, all DAY?!

Doug: Well - until my brain gets tired. Then everything comes crashing down. 

Christopher: Man, that does it. I'm bringing an anchor next time.

Doug: That won't help. The anchor will float, too.

Phoebe [contacting Illyana telepathically]: Everything all right up there, mom? We're catching some panic from Christopher.

Illyana: Everything's fine, Phoebe. We're just trying to help Doug control his powers.

Phoebe: Do you need me to come up?

Illyana: No, sweetheart. Doug needs to learn how to do this on his own. But thanks for checking in on us. 

Phoebe: No problem. Ping if you need anything. 

Illyana: We will. Thanks, Phoebe.

Doug: How are you talking to Phoebe? Do you have a bluetooth or something?

Fabio: No, dude, she reads minds. Phoebe does, I mean.

Christopher [yelling]: Will somebody get me down from here NOW!

Illyana: All right, Doug, I need you to concentrate. You've done this before. Lower us all back down to the ground, and then we'll try again. 

Doug: I'll try. 

Illyana: Just like Phoebe showed you. Put a picture in your head of everything floating back down to the ground - 

Christopher: And GENTLY! Really, REALLY gently!

Doug closes his eyes and after a moment, Illyana and her students find themselves sinking back down to earth. After a few moments, gravity restores itself, and they find themselves back on solid ground. 

Doug: Sorry about that, you guys.

Christopher: Yeah, you'd BETTER be!

Fabio: Relax, Chris. We're fine, we're okay.

Christopher: Says you.

Fabio [to Doug]: Don't mind him, man. You weirded him out a little. That's actually pretty cool, what you can do.

Doug: Really?

Fabio: Sure. Hell, man, when you get your power figured out, we can all FLY. Now, THAT would be cool! [to Christopher] That's cool, right? Flying as a super-power? Most superheroes can fly, right?

Christopher: We weren't flying. Flopping around in the air waving our arms is NOT flying!

Illyana [putting a hand on Christopher's shoulder]: It's all right, Christopher. Relax. Remember, if we start to sail away, I can port us out of danger. We're perfectly safe.

Doug [to Christopher]: I'm sorry if I scared you, man. I didn't mean to.

Christopher: I'm cool, man, I'm cool. Damn.

Illyana: Okay, Doug, try again. If this helps, your power seems to radiate like a sphere, so think about making your "sphere of influence" smaller - just small enough to lift one of the balls. 

Doug: I'll try. But I can't promise you won't all go sailing off again.

Illyana: It's not a problem, Doug. This is why we practice. Okay. Again.

Doug frowns in concentration, and Christopher grips Fabio's shoulders tightly. 

Fabio: What do you think that's gonna do? I floated higher than you did. 

This time, all the students remain on the ground, although, four of the six spheres rise into the air, one of them significantly higher than the others.

Illyana [nodding approvingly]: Better. Much better. 

Doug [astonished at himself]: I did it. I really did it. 

The balls come crashing down to earth.

Doug [wryly]: Well . . . I was doing it.

Illyana: It's an excellent start. Okay, now, try the smallest ball this time. 

Doug frowns in concentration, and after a minute, all of them are floating again, although this time barely two inches off the grass.

Christopher: Oh, crap! It's happening AGAIN!

Doug [to Illyana]: I don't get it. Why is it so much harder to move the little one?

Illyana [smiling]: That was a little perception test, Doug. Size doesn't always mean weight. The smallest ball is several times heavier the larger ball. But when you exerted your power, you pushed OUT - and started lifting things around you again. You need to learn to channel your power in one direction, so you're only lifting the things you want to lift.

Fabio attempts to "swim" by kicking out with his legs and making wide circles in the air with his arms.

Christopher: What are you doing? You look ridiculous. 

Fabio: It's just - it's like being in the swimming pool. I wanted to see if I could fly.

Doug: You can, kind of - if you have something to push off against first.

Fabio: Really? Sweet! Can we try that, professor?

Illyana [smiling]: Actually, Fabio, yes, we can - but not until Doug has had a lot more practice. We don't want him accidentally dropping anybody from ten feet in the air. 

Fabio: One thing I don't get. Why aren't you floating too, like the rest of us?

Doug: No idea. I don't float, I guess. Or maybe I can't use my powers on myself. 

Illyana: Now there's an idea. Bring us down, Doug. I'd like to try something. 

This landing is a little more abrupt, Doug accidentally releasing his power while Illyana, Fabio and Christopher are about six inches off the ground. They go sprawling into the grass. 

Doug: Jeez, I'm sorry, you guys. You okay?

Illyana [sitting up]: Yes, just fine, Doug.

Fabio: Dude, that is WICKED cool! I can't wait until you can make us all fly!

Christopher [spitting out grass blades from his mouth]: Oh, I can wait.

Illyana [getting up and brushing herself off]: Come here, Fabio. I have an idea.

She whispers into Fabio's ear, and the young man grins. 

Fabio: Yeah, we can try that. Give me a minute, though. That shape's a little harder for me. 

Illyana: Take your time.

Fabio begins to concentrate, and instead of producing a ball, he creates a flat, shiny gold disc - about two inches thick and not quite three feet in circumference. 

Christopher: What's that supposed to be? The world's largest gold coin?

Fabio sets the disc on the ground. 

Illyana: Okay, Doug, step up onto the disc. Fabio, take his right hand.

Illyana takes Doug's left hand in hers. 

Illyana: Okay, Doug, now try to lift the disc under your feet, with you on it. 

Doug [smiling brightly]: Oh, I get it! If my powers don't work on me, maybe I can float myself by using the things around me.

Illyana: That's the idea. For now, just try to raise the disc up off the ground. An inch or two, no more. Let's not go sailing away this time.

Christopher: Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's not do that.

Doug concentrates furiously, his face contorted in an anguished squint. He sighs.

Doug: I - I can't do this, professor. I'm sorry.

Illyana: Don't give up yet, Doug. Don't strain. Concentrate on the disc under your feet. Don't try to force it to happen, just let it happen.

Doug closes his eyes again, and tries to relax his mind and his body. Abruptly, the disc rises into the air, and Doug, losing his balance, falls backwards. Illyana and Fabio catch him in their arms.

Doug: Whoa!

Illyana: There, you see? You can do it. Now we just need to get a little balance and control. 

Doug: Like - riding a skateboard!

Illyana [grinning]: That's the idea. Doug, I'm not going to lie to you. This is going to take a lot of work. But I think you can see now that you can control what you do. That's half the battle. 

Doug: I can't wait to tell my folks!

Illyana: Well, you can call them tonight, after dinner. I'm sure they'll be delighted to know how your first day at school went. 

Christopher: Professor, can we have a movie night tonight?

Illyana: Sure, why not? We should break in our newest student gently. 

Fabio [to Doug]: On movie night, we all hang out in the living room, eat popcorn and watch whatever movie we all agree on. We let the girls chose one night, the boys the next.

Christopher: The good news is, it's the boys' turn to choose.

Fabio: Which means - 

Fabio and Christopher [shouting gleefully in unison]: "Star Wars!"

Christopher [to Doug]: You like "Star Wars", right? Please say yes.

Doug: Sure, who doesn't?

Fabio: Awesome!

Doug: You guys wouldn't happen to have "The Phantom Menace", would you? 

Fabio groans in comic dismay, while Christopher pumps his first triumphantly.

Christopher: Yes! YES! Greatest movie ever, am I right?

Doug [grinning]: Well, I wouldn't say "greatest ever". But I haven't seen it in a while, and I really like it. 

Illyana [trying to hold back her smile]: Gentlemen, while I admire your unbridled enthusiasm for movie night, may I gently remind you, we're still in the classroom? And we still have a lot to cover this morning.

Fabio: Sorry, professor. 

Christopher: Sorry, prof.

Doug: Yes, ma'am. 

Illyana: I have to talk tuition with your father tonight, Douglas, and the very least I'd like to be able to tell him is that he's getting his money's worth.

Doug: Professor, what you and Phoebe have done for me in the last twenty-four hours, I could never repay you guys for that. Seriously. 

Illyana [letting her smile break through]: All right. Let's get back to work, and then you can tell your mom and dad that you learned something useful today.

Doug [enthusiastically]: Yes, ma'am!

The class resumes and runs to nearly twelve-thirty; then, after lunch, David takes the boys into town to gather extra supplies for Doug's stay, and an extra tablet, while Illyana does the afternoon training session with the girls. It is almost time for dinner when the school's white van pulls up into the driveway. After unloading the supplies, David seeks out Illyana, and finds her in her office, having changed into a simple white blouse and dark slacks, reading the notes provided by Kitty. 

David [knocking at the open door]: Hey, boss, got a minute?

Illyana [looking up]: Hey, David. Come on in. 

David [grinning mischievously]: So. Never gonna set foot in here, huh?

Illyana [returning the grin]: Don't start with me, Mr. Bond. Did you get everything we need to get Doug settled in?

David: We did better than that. I have a couple of surprises for you.

Illyana: You know how I feel about surprises.

David: Yes, well, I think you'll enjoy these. First - two picture frames, one for Christopher's ogre drawing . . . 

Illyana [laughing]: Wonderful! Now I just have to decide where to hang it. 

David: And the second, for your presidential pardon. Seriously, that thing needs to be framed - and displayed proudly. How many deans of any college have a personal letter of pardon from the President of the United States?

Illyana: Thank you, David. That was sweet of you.

David: But here - this is what I'm most proud of. Check this out.

He hands her a medium-sized box, a little wider and longer than a shoebox.

Illyana: What's this?

David: School stationery, ma'am. Take a look.

Bewildered, Illyana opens the box, and pulls out a small sheaf of paper with letterhead embossed with the title "Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters", along with the school's address and phone number, and the cuckoo icon that David had designed for the school jackets. Illyana draws in a sharp breath. 

David: For our official correspondence. You have paper with letterhead, envelopes, the works. 

Illyana: David - I don't know what to say. This is wonderful. Thank you!

David: Hey, Doctor Green may not be your first client. Who knows. In any case, you'll want to show a more professional face to the world, and this is a start. Although frankly, in this day and age . . . we're gonna need a website, boss.

Illyana: Oh, God. I hadn't even considered that. 

David: We're not underground any more, Illyana. And we're not outlaws. Or terrorists. Remember, the President said so. [he grins] And assuming we don't all get eaten by monsters tomorrow, it's time we put ourselves out there. Your buddy Professor Pryde has been doing it just fine at the Jean Grey School. We can do it, too. 

He seats himself on the edge of the desk.

David: I don't know if you've given any thought to keeping this school going, past taking care of the six of us - sorry, I mean, the seven of us - but maybe you should. This feels right, boss. I wouldn't mind staying on, to help you run this place. If that's what you wanted to do. [he smiles] I'm seeing that deer in the headlights look again.

Illyana: Sorry - sorry. [she shakes her head, as if to clear it] I never expected this to turn out like it has. 

David: Well, when we started out, we were just looking for a place to hide. But things change.

Illyana: Yes, they do.

David: Feel like a big, ugly trap door has just swung open beneath you?

Illyana [thoughtfully]: No . . . but it does feel like a door has opened for me. And I'm thinking, maybe I want to step through it. [she smiles ruefully] I can't wait to hear what Katya has to say about that. 

David: I can tell you exactly what she'll say. 

Illyana: Oh, really? And what's that?

David: She'll say, "Welcome home."

He smiles at her, and Illyana returns the smile with equal warmth.

David: Anyway, I'm gonna grab the boys, put 'em to work helping get dinner ready. They already told me about movie night, so the least we can do is cook for you ladies. Unless you want to consider that double jeopardy, that is. [he grins] Catch you later, boss.

Not quite two hours later, after a surprisingly excellent supper prepared by the men, the students are getting ready to gather for movie night. 

Illyana [to Doug]: Doug, before we get started tonight, I need to talk to your father for a few minutes.

Doug: I was just about to try to open a video call on the tablet. Thanks for this, by the way. 

Illyana: Every student gets one. That's so you have something to do your homework on. Just - don't go downloading any instructions on how to build bombs or anything, all right? I had enough trouble convincing the government we're harmless as it is. 

Doug [grinning]: Actually, I wanted to know if it would be all right if I let mom and dad see all my classmates. 

Illyana: Sure, if they don't mind being on camera.

Doug [to his fellow students, as they file into the living room]: Hey, guys, I was just about to call my folks. Would you mind if I introduced you? All of you? I want them to see everyone I'm going to school with.

Phoebe: Sure, Doug, sounds great. 

Illyana: Let me talk to your father for just a moment, Doug, when you open the call. 

With Christopher and Fabio's help, Doug makes his first video call on his tablet. He is delighted to see the faces of his mother and father coming up on the screen.

Doug: Hey, mom! Hey, dad!

Danny: Douglas!

June: How are you, sweetheart?

Doug: I'm doing great, mom. Really, I am! I want you to meet everybody here, but Professor Rasputin wanted a quick word first.

Illyana leans over the couch so her face becomes visible in the camera shot behind Doug.

Illyana: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Green. I'm happy to report we've got Doug all settled in. I just wanted you to know, I do have some numbers worked out for you, and we can go over those in a private call later. 

Danny: Thank you, Miss Rasputin. 

Illyana: For right now, we just wanted you to know we're happy to have Doug here with us, and he wants to tell you all about his first day at school. Go ahead, Doug.

Doug: Mom, Dad, this is a really cool place. There are kids here, just like me. And the things they can do - it's amazing! And I wanted you to meet everyone. 

He props up the tablet on a folding table so that the camera can pan the entire couch. The girls settle in next to Doug, while the boys stand in the back.

Doug: There you go, mom, dad - I hope you can see everyone. These are all my classmates. I know you've already met Phoebe - 

Phoebe [waving to the camera]: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Green. Nice to see you again!

Doug: And this is Phoebe's sister, Irma - 

Irma: Hello! Please don't worry about your son, Mrs. Green. We promise, we will look after him!

Eva: G'day, Greens, I'm Eva Bell. We're so glad Doug is here with us! Thanks for letting him stay here!

Fabio: Hi, guys, I'm Fabio Medina. 

Christopher: And I'm Christopher. I'm not related to Fabio.

David: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Green, my name's David Bond. I'm one of the students, too. We're very happy that Doug is able to stay here with us. And what Irma says is true - we will all look after your son. 

Phoebe: Every one of us!

Doug: Anyway, we're about to sit down and watch a movie, but I just wanted to tell you - Professor Rasputin is going to be able to help me. She spent most of the day working with me, and I can't control my power yet, I mean, it's only been a day - but - with her help, I was able to do some stuff I never could before. She's helping me to concentrate and focus, and it really makes a difference. I think - I'm going to be okay here. Really. So please don't worry. I'm - I'm not scared anymore.

June: Oh, baby, we're so happy to hear that. 

Danny: That's good to hear, son. 

Doug: Professor Rasputin is gonna call you later, and I'll see you guys this weekend. I'll call you tomorrow night around this same time, is that okay?

Danny: That will be just fine. 

June: We'll look forward to hearing from you. 

Eva, Irma and Phoebe [in unison]: Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Green!

Doug [laughing]: Night, mom, night, dad, I'll call you tomorrow!

Danny: Good night, son. And thanks for the call. 

Illyana returns to the room, shrugging into a blazer jacket over her blouse.

Illyana: All right, students, your teacher is off to be a student for a couple of hours. I should be back a little after ten. Don't burn the place down while I'm gone, okay?

Irma: We won't, mom.

Phoebe: We promise, we and the building will still be here when you get back. 

Illyana [smiling]: All right, girls, guard the nest. I'll be home soon. 

David: Adoption class?

Illyana: First of four. I'm going to try not to sleep through it. 

David: Okay, good night, boss. Like the cuckoos say, we'll still be here when you get back. 

Illyana: Good. All right, goodnight, everyone.

Irma and Phoebe [in unison]: Night, mom!

Eva, Fabio and Christopher [in unison]: Good night, professor.

Illyana summons a teleport disc, steps onto it, and in a flash of light, she is gone. Doug's jaw drops in amazement.

Doug: Whoa.

David [clapping a hand on Doug's shoulder]: Buddy, like the song says, you ain't seen nuthin' yet. 

Phoebe [noting Eva's wistful expression]: What is it, Eva?

Eva: I wanna call my mom right now. Anybody know what time it is in Gold Coast?

David: We're eighteen hours behind, Eva. So - [consults his wristwatch] - right now, where your mom lives, it's just past two in the afternoon. Tomorrow.

Christopher: It's tomorrow there already?

David [grinning]: Sorry, Chris, I'm not in charge of time zones. 

Eva [crestfallen]: Rabbits! Mom's still at work. 

David: I'd say your best bet is, call her right before you go to bed, say, around 11 or midnight? That would be around 5 or 6 PM Ozzie time. She'll be home by then, right?

Phoebe [hugging Eva]: Oh, sweetie, even you can't make time fly. 

Eva: I know, I know, I just wish I could call her right this minute. 

Irma: Well, just be patient, watch a really bad movie with us - 

Christopher: Hey!

Irma: - and then you can talk to her before you go to bed, okay?

Irma also hugs Eva and gives her a comforting kiss on the forehead. Doug watches all this, grinning, and shakes his head.

Irma: What? What is it?

Doug: You guys. You're aren't a school at all. 

Phoebe: We're not?

Doug: You're like a family. A big, really noisy family.

David: Well, then, I guess all we have to say is - welcome to the family, Doug.

Phoebe: Yeah, Doug, welcome home. 

Eva: You're one of the cuckoos now, buddy.

Christopher: Because we're all a little bit cuckoo. 

Eva, Irma and Phoebe [in unison]: Because we're cuckoos together! Cuckoos forever!


End file.
